Tell me
by Obsessive Reader22
Summary: It's hard to allow yourself to say what you want. For years, Stephanie has bit her tongue and kept what she wants inside hoping that one day someone would just know. She just needed someone to help give her the confidence to just tell them. Rated for smut and language. Total Tart, but not anti-babe. Ranger nor Morelli don't even show. *Tarty goodness*
1. Chapter 1

Lester and I have been partners for six months now and I was honestly surprised that I haven't killed him yet.

"Seriously Plum." Lester smacked his lips as he chewed on a chocolate fiber bar. "There is no way that you can sit there and tell me that you have never...and I mean NEVER done it."

"Why is it so hard to believe that I am not a slut?" I rolled my eyes and thunked the back of my head against the headrest.

It is 3am on a Tuesday in the middle of January. It's dark and freezing cold in the Rangeman SUV as we sit and watch for our skip to make a move. Marty Ziptech was a midlevel bond with no risk of harming either of us. Ranger, as form of punishment for our latest in office prank, ordered us to sit here until he comes out. The man is a fucking hermit; it will be spring when he finally crawls out of his fully stocked zombie apocalypse ready basement.

"I'm not saying you're a slut, Beautiful." His green eyes dimmed with hurt. "There is nothing wrong with being comfortable with your sexuality."

"Oh, I'm comfortable with my sexuality." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest and staring out the window. "I am comfortable with it being normal with people I know and trust. Not some random guy."

"Who says anything about random?" He clicked his tongue and I looked over exasperated only to receive a wink and a full dimpled smile from the resident Rangeman man whore.

"You are disturbing." Giggling I smacked his shoulder. "I just have never…you know."

"You are adorable when you are embarrassed." He winked. "I bet there is a sexually aggressive woman just dying to break free somewhere in there."

"Lester, I can't talk dirty okay. I don't know why I just can't." I huffed and rolled my eyes, praying that the conversation could be over. Thankfully, he caught on.

Silence fell in the SUV as we both stared out into the dark at the small bungalow style house across the street from us. Snow had fallen daily over the past three days leaving a thick layer of fluff. His doorstep, windows, garage, driveway and walk were pristine, proving that the man hadn't left the entire time.

"This is stupid." Sighing, I reached into my black purse and dug around to see if there was a snack hiding somewhere in its recesses. "Why are we sitting here freezing our asses off when Ranger knows that the guy is in there?"

"Because, Beautiful. I don't know if you have noticed this, but Ranger…well he's kind of an asshole." He laughed as I looked up from my bag horrified at his comment.

"You do know that the SUVs are all wired for sound, right?" I frantically began searching for my phone to shine light on the dash. "I don't want to get sent to the mats because you get some sadistic pleasure from having your ass handed to you by Ranger."

"Why are you so afraid of him?" He asked, shaking his head and turning toward me. "Ranger wouldn't lay a hand on you, and he sure has hell wouldn't let anyone else."

"That's not the point." Tossing my purse into the back seat, having not found anything edible, I faced him. "He is still my boss and I still have to follow the rules."

"Beautiful, are you afraid of him?" He laughed; stopping when he saw my face. I was never good at hiding my emotions. "Shit, Steph. Seriously?"

"He's a big scary guy." My hands twisted around one another nervously. "I know he would never physically hurt me, it's just…" I couldn't finish. Ranger has been acting strangely ever since I started working full time at Rangeman; Ever since Morelli and I broke up for good and he moved on with a nurse that he met. I worried that now that I was completely available that he lost interest and that everyone had been right about him. He has broken my heart so many times that at this point I don't even know if I am worth his attention.

"He's such a fucking idiot." Lester growled out slamming his hand against the steering wheel. I must have said that aloud. He hopped out of the SUV and knelt down on the ground, tossing something into a pile of snow before hopping back in. After a beat of silence he turned to me. "Put on your seat belt."

"We can't leave." I began to argue, but his glare shut me up. I quickly buckled myself in and placed my fidgeting hands in my lap.

The engine roared to life and he squealed the tires as he shot out from the parking spot we had been sitting in for the past twelve hours. Neither of us spoke as he drove through residential streets and past businesses and headed toward the Interstate. The entire city seemed quiet, devoid of almost every human being. Between the late hour and the weather, it was a ghost town.

"Les?" My voice was soft, barely above a whisper.

"It's fine, Steph." He reached over and took my hand in his.

I nodded and curled my hand into his, thankful that he wasn't angry at me, but confused as to where exactly we were going. After an hour of driving, he pulled off on an exit that leads to some gravel country road. If it had been anyone else, I would have thought he was taking me out to the boonies to bury my dead body. I trusted him, even though we fought and bickered constantly; he had become one of my best friends.

"Welcome." Lester smiled as we pulled into a small narrow driveway that wound through thick trees. It was still dark, but I could see a faint glow coming from a clearing further down the drive.

"Where are we?" As I spoke, we broke past the thick trees and into a small clearing. In the center of the clearing was a small cabin. Security lights peppered the yard, lighting it up enough to see how small of an area it actually took up. It looked like something out of either a horror movie or a fairy tale.

"It's my place." He pulled up to the small wrap around porch and killed the engine. "Let's get inside. It might be cold for a bit until I can get the fire going, so bring in your coat."

Without waiting for me, he slid out the SUV and jogged to the side of the house. I slowly zipped my coat and got out, standing a few moments in front of the SUV looking around. This was HIS place? It wasn't what I was expecting at all. I always thought that Lester would have some swanky penthouse somewhere downtown where he would bring all those women he cycled through. This was quaint and understated. It reminded me of the houses I would build with Lincoln logs when I was little; a perfect little square with perfectly asymmetrical windows on either side of the door. It had a pitched roof with a chimney that I could just imagine puffing out smoke from a woodstove.

"It's cold, Beautiful. Get inside." Lester returned carrying a large bundle of wood in his arms. His hair was speckled with falling snow and his cheeks were slightly pink. I ran ahead of him and opened the front door. "Thanks." He smiled, once again showing those adorable dimples, and disappeared into the cabin. I stood for a moment biting my bottom lip before taking a deep breath and stepping inside.

He was right about it being cold. The temperature inside was almost identical to outside, just thankfully without the falling snow.

"Hold the door for a second." He tossed the wood to the floor in front of a giant natural stone fireplace and strode toward what looked like a small kitchen. Pulling out a zippo from his pocket he lit an old fashioned lantern and adjusted the wick so that it would give out maximum light. "Alright go ahead and close it. Have a seat. I will get his place toasty in a few minutes."

I surveyed the now flame lit room. It was definitely more fairy tale and less horror movie. The walls looked like an extension of the logs from the outside and the floor was a beautiful dark hardwood. The small kitchen had a woodstove with a huge cast iron kettle atop of it. There was a single basin sink with a pump and beautifully handmade counters and shelves speckled with pottery, cast iron and various jars and canisters. There was a small rustic table with two chairs and another lamp hanging as a chandelier above it. A woven rug covered the obvious walk ways and under the table, and another smaller lantern hung over the sink. There were two doors against the far back wall and a small sitting area around the stone fireplace.

"There." Lester stood and stood with his hands on his hips; a fire crackling to life in front of him. "It will take a few minutes, but soon it will nice and toasty in here."

"This place is beautiful." Walking toward the kitchen I picked up a mug that was sitting on a shelf by the sink. "It's not something I would have ever thought of, but somehow it still seems to fit you."

"I like it." He shrugged, coming into the kitchen with a couple of logs and kneeling in front of the wood stove. "Rangeman is so busy and loud and constant. Sometimes you need to be able to shut yourself out from all that and just enjoy the quiet."

I watched as he started another fire in the woodstove before filling up the cast iron kettle with water from the pump. He reached over my head at a shelf with half a dozen canisters and pulled down two of them. He placed one on the table and handed the other to me.

"Tea?" He asked, setting the kettle on top of the woodstove to heat it. Opening the tin, I took a deep breath reveling in the amazing and relaxing aroma that came from it.

"I don't even know what to pick." I laughed, picking out a few and leaning toward the source of the light to read the label. Lester reached up and lit the chandelier above the table and stood in front of me peering into the tin. "How about I pick?" I nodded and he pulled out some tea bags and tossed them on the table. Taking the tin from me and setting it back on the shelf. He pulled out two mugs, a honey bear and some spoons, setting them with the tea bags on the table.

I watched him as he went around the room, securing the door and windows and pulling out blankets from a large wooden chest between the fireplace and the overstuffed loveseat in the living space. He stoked the fire, adding more wood and adjusting the metal knobs on the side of the stone. It was starting to warm up, not enough to take off the coat but enough to feel the difference.

"The restroom is through here, but let me get the heat moving before you go in there." He laughed. "I have to turn on the water and get a few things going. Make yourself comfortable. By the time I come back the water should be ready."

He disappeared through the door, clicking his mini flashlight on. I looked around some more, checking out the detail on the wooden furniture and the few paintings on the walls. I made my way over to the fireplace and curled up in front of it. I reached into my pocket for my phone to find that I had left it in the SUV in my purse.

"Figures." I shook my head and leaned back on my arms and closing my eyes. Lester was right about the quiet. It was a huge contrast to the busy day to day chaos that we usually deal with. After a few minutes, I heard the whistle of the kettle. Lester hadn't returned, so I stood and made us our tea.

Just as I was adding extra honey to mine, Lester strolled in. He had shed his coat and the sleeves of his thermal Henley were rolled up to his elbows. His hair was once again covered with snow and his hands were covered in dirt or something.

"Just in time, Mr. Santos." I smiled handing him his tea. He took it and cupped it between his hands, leaning his face over the steam and breathing it in.

"Perfect." He sighed after taking a sip. Hooking an arm around my neck he pulled me forward and laid a kiss on the top of my head. "You hungry?"

As if on que, my stomach growled sending us both into a fit of laughter. He quickly began to pull out boxes and canisters from the shelves before grabbing his tea and motioning with his head to follow. He set everything down on the large wooden chest and began to open them. Marshmallows, graham crackers and a giant chocolate bar were the first things I saw.

"You are a God amongst men, Lester Santos." I purred, picking up the chocolate bar and inhaling its sinfully sweet smell. He laughed and pulled out some long metal sticks with wooden handles and a pronged end. "I haven't had S'mores in forever."

"S'mores is always the main course here." He winked and topped the prongs with four marshmallows, tipping it into the fireplace. "We also have some smoked sausages and cheeses as well as cider and wine in the cellar. Once we warm up I can go down and get some."

We made and ate s'mores until the fire was roaring and the cabin was warm. I slipped off my jacket and boots, and unbuttoned the flannel shirt I had over my long sleeved thermal. Lester had stripped his Henley and boots leaving him in his black tank and cargoes.

"Lester." I laughed looking over at his face, glowing in the light of the fire. He turned, eyebrow quirked. "You have marsh mellow and chocolate all over your face." I reached forward and wiped at a glob of chocolate off of his chin. He grabbed my hand as my fingers touched his skin. Our eyes locked and I felt a rush of heat fly through my body.

"I was saving that for later." He winked and pulled my now chocolate covered finger into his mouth. My breath caught and my heartrate tripled. His tongue swirled over the pad of my finger before slowly scraping his teeth on it as he released it. Before I could even react he flashed me those dimples. "Tastes better on you."

Shaking my head to clear the heated thoughts from my mind, I pulled my hand slowly from his.

"Is there more?" He asked, his eyes sparkling mischievously. I chuckled and shook my head, picking up the s'more I had been eating and raising it to my lips. I could feel his eyes on me as I took a bite, carefully maneuvering the treat so that I wouldn't get covered in chocolate and marshmallow.

Lester took a bite out of his s'more, finally looking away. I couldn't. I was transfixed by the working of his jaw, his full lips and his tongue quickly slipping over them catching the crumbs. I watched as he put his thumb in his mouth and sucked off the melted chocolate marshmallow and couldn't help but lick my own lips.

As he was about to suck the chocolate off his index finger I grabbed his hand. He looked at me, and groaned as I slid his finger into my mouth and sucked and licked until every speck of chocolate and marshmallow off.

"Beautiful." He whispered huskily as I licked my lips after releasing his finger. I felt my face blush, finally matching the heat that I was feeling inside. I bit into my lip and looked at him through my lashes, wondering exactly I was getting myself into. "Steph?" His eyes searched mine, looking for something; an answer, permission?

Swallowing I leaned forward, never breaking eye contact. I could see his chest heaving and wondered if he could hear my heart pounding away in my chest. We were inches away when he grasped the back of my head with one of his hands and pulled our lips together. I moaned, wrapping my arms around him and arching my back; pressing myself against him as we kissed. His tongue was like molten velvet as it swept into my mouth and curled teasingly around my own tongue.

I felt my body tip as he positioned himself on top of me. I knew from the hours of self-defense practice and the months being his partner that his body was hard in all the right places. Now, I knew how amazing that hard body felt as it pressed against mine. My legs curled automatically around his waist, pulling him tighter against me as his hands slid under me grinding himself against my core.

The heat of the fire felt like ice compared the heat rolling off of our bodies. He broke the kiss and I gasped at the lack of contact. His eyes searched mine, a pensive look on his face. Reaching up I traces his features; the angle of his masculine jaw to the dark eyebrows and through his silky hair. His lips parted and his eyes closed as I scraped my nails over his scalp; a low growl rumbled deep in his chest. I scraped my nails gently over his scalp again, reaching forward and peppering his jaw line with open mouth kisses.

"Jesus." He whispered, opening his eyes and returning his lips to mine. His hand slipped under my shirt and splayed out on my back between my shoulder blades. He pushed me forward, forcing my back to arch even further and tip my head back. He nipped and mouthed my neck sending pulses of pleasure through my entire body. "So beautiful." He spoke more to himself them for me to hear.

Pulling me back to a sitting position, he pulled my shirt over my head. As he worked on the clasps of my bra, I pushed up on his tank desperate to feel his skin on mine. I gasped as his mouth found my breast, teasing and caressing my nipples. My hands grasped his hair, the thick silky black curls twisting around my fingers as his mouth worshiped my breasts.

"Les, oh God." I moaned as he moved further down my body, his tongue flicking at my belly button. His teeth nipped at my skin as his hands slid down to undo the buttons of my jeans. I was panting with need by the time that his mouth reached mine again. As his tongue slipped between my lips, his finger slipped inside of me. I gasped breaking the kiss for a moment, the sudden invasion sending me almost over the edge. He smiled, looking down at me as he continued his assault on my now quivering core. Our eyes locked the intimacy and heat pushing me into my first orgasm.

"Beautiful, that was the sexiest thing I have ever seen." His voice was hoarse his chest vibrating for the tone. He pulled his hand out from my pants and slipped his finger into his mouth. "Tastiest thing, too."

I felt the familiar burn of embarrassment flash through me and immediately covered my face with my hands. Suddenly, I felt awkward and was second guessing what we were doing.

"Don't do that." He gently pulled my hands away from my face. I closed my eyes, biting my lip, as I tried to regain my composure. "Steph, look at me."

I took a deep breath and opened one eye.

"Seriously." He chuckled. "Open both of them, goober."

With an exasperated sigh, I opened both eyes and looked into the emerald green eyes of Lester Santos. The man that twenty four hours ago I was having a burping contest with and who had just given me an amazing orgasm.

"Sorry. " I whispered, looking away from those mesmerizing eyes.

"Oh no you don't." Les scooped me into his arms and stood. "I'm not going to let you shut down. Not after that."

"Les!" I shrieked as he jogged through the doorway and into the bedroom. He tossed me onto the bed, which was still pretty cool from not having heat. "Holy shit! That's cold!" I yelped as my bare back hit the comforter.

"Steph, you know me and trust me, right?" He asked, crawling up next to me on the bed. My hands were clasped over my bare breasts. I nodded. "You know that I would never hurt you and that I think that you are the most amazing woman I have ever met."

I stared at him, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks again. He thinks I'm amazing?

"Everything that happened just now. Was it something you want?" His hand cupped my cheek, turning my face gently toward his. His eyes sparkled in the dimly lit room; the only light was from a lantern that we had passed right outside the door in the hallway. I glanced down at his perfectly sculpted body and back up to his eyes; those eyes that didn't make me feel dirty or used but worshipped.

"Yes." My voice was so husky and low that I almost didn't recognize it.

His lips touched mine softly, as if he was testing the waters. The moment his tongue passed over my bottom lip that familiar heat burst through me. My arms curled around under his arm and around his neck, pulling him closer to me as he deepened the kiss. His arms wrapped around me, his hands splayed across my back and over my ass. I ground myself against him, feeling how hard he was. I moaned, the thought of him being inside me sending me into a frenzy of want.

"Steph…Beautiful." He pressed his forehead against mine, his breath coming out in quick pants. "I need to know if you want this. I need to know that you won't regret this and hate me tomorrow."

I pushed back slightly and looked at his face. My brain kicked into high gear, flashing every possible ending scenario for what was about to happen. I knew that no matter what, he would always be there for me. He would always respect me and care for me.

"I won't regret this." My voice quaked slightly. I cleared my throat and repeated it, with more confidence. "Lester, I want this."

His eyes sparkled as his lips curled into a panty-melting smile. His lips pressed softly against mine, not in a lust filled chaos as it was before but slowly and cautiously.

"Tell me what you want." He whispered, dipping his head and sucking the sensitive skin on my neck into his mouth. I moaned as I felt his teeth nip softly at my skin. "Do you like this?"

"God, yes." I was panting as his mouth meticulously worshiped my neck and collar bones. I reveled in his touch, his mouth hot and wet on my skin. The perfect mixture of gentle kisses, sultry sucking and playful nipping.

"And this?" His mouth covered my breast, his tongue swirling around the tightened peak of my nipple. I could only moan. "Tell me."

"Yes. I like that, too." His mouth moved from breast to breast before following the natural valley between them toward my navel. He stopped, once again, at my belly button nipping at the skin. My fingers wove themselves through his hair again as he pressed on lifting my hips to slip off my jeans off. He tossed them over his shoulder and continued his way over my panty-clad hip bone to my thigh.

"And this?" His hands slipped around and under my ass, lifting my hips again as he placed more devilishly hot kisses where my thighs and hips met.

"Yesss." I hissed biting my lip and closing my eyes as intense heat flooded my entire body.

"I love your smell." He moaned, running his fingers along the waistband of my panties and tugging gently. I lifted my hips this time as he slid them down my legs. Tipping his head up, his eyes met mine. That wicked dimpled smile spread across his face. "You smell good enough to eat."

I thought I was going to cum just from those five words. My body shook in need, anticipating the pleasure I knew was to come. My breath, still coming out in quick pants, seemed to only encourage his smile to broaden.

"Tell me what you want, Beautiful." He whispered, shifting himself and moving back next to me. "I will do anything you want. You just need to tell me."

I thought for a second. My entire body coiled so tightly that I couldn't even seem to find words to express what I wanted. The rough material of his jeans slid along my thigh as he positioned himself between them. My brain finally picked the words through my heated muddled mind.

"Take off the pants." I didn't recognize my voice and I assume neither did he, as his eyebrows lifted in surprise and excitement.

"Yes, ma'am." He winked, rolling off and removing his jeans. I knew that he went commando, but I still gasped at the sight of him in his fully aroused naked state.

"Holy shit, he's huge." I thought, but immediately knew I said aloud as Les laughed.

"Trust me, it'll fit." His body slid up next to mine, as his hands slowly ran from chin to hip and back. His lips pressed into mine. My body ached for his touch and I felt as if I was being driven by something completely primal. My hands reached out, caressing every inch of him that I could reach. As I wrapped my hand around the object of my need, he grabbed my hand and broke the kiss. "Not yet, love. I want you to tell me what you want."

"I want you." I groaned out, reaching again but being stopped with a gently grasp. He clucked his tongue and gathered both of my hands in one of his pressing them above my head. He kissed me, his tongue wrapping around my own as he sucked it softly into his mouth. I moaned again, my hips lifting off the bed.

"Stay." He released my hands, but I complied; closing my eyes and relishing in his hot open mouthed kisses as they traced back down my body. When he was positioned between my legs he spoke, his breath teasing my soaked core. "Tell me what you want."

As he waited for my response, he kissed, sucked and licked never quite reaching where I wanted, but being close enough that I could feel myself go mad with need.

"Please." I murmured, lifting my hips toward him.

"Tell me." I could feel him smile, more than I could see it. I growled in frustration, taking in a deep breath as I felt his mouth a breath away from my heated skin. "Tell me what you want and I will do it."

"Make me cum." I whimpered out. "Please, Les...with your mouth." I squirmed. "Please."

"As you wish." He almost growled. Before I could take a breath, his mouth was on me. Immediately, I could feel that coil deep within me tighten even more. I writhed and whimpered as I came closer and closer to exploding into a million pieces. He seemed to know exactly what my body needed; the perfect combination of soft and hard; Pleasure and pain.

"Les!" I screamed, my vision bursting into blinding white as my entire body shook and seized as it ripped through me. Wave after wave, my orgasm seemed never-ending. I was gasping for air when he slid his body along mine, his mouth once again showing his appreciation as he made his way back to my mouth.

"That was beautiful." He whispered, kissing my lips softly. I could taste myself on him, but for the first time it didn't bother me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him tightly against me as I deepened the kiss. His hands wound through my hair as he ground himself against me. Moaning, I slid my legs around his waist and hooked my feet pulling him even tighter against me. "Tell me."

His voice cracked and I could feel his need as he ground against me again. I smiled, putting a hand on either side of his face. His eyes were such a brilliant green that I was mesmerized by them.

"I want you inside me." I whispered, looking into his eyes as I spoke. "I want to feel you deep inside me. I want to cum again."

Les growled and pressed his lips against me. Our tongues dueled one another frantically. Suddenly, he pulled back breathing heavily.

"Protection." He panted, raising an eyebrow. I nodded and watched as he leaned over and flipped open the bedside drawer. Pulling out a package he froze, and swore. "Shit."

"What's wrong?" I asked, leaning up on my elbows.

"They're frozen." He laughed, thunking his head on my shoulder. "Fuck."

"Les?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Beautiful, I'm sorry...I…" I stopped his babbling with a finger to his lips.

"Are you clean?" His shoulders dropped and he nodded. "Do you trust me when I say that I am?" He smiled and nodded again. "I'm on Depo. We can do without."

"Steph..." He started again, but I stopped him with a kiss. "Are you sure?"

"Lester Santos." I let out an exasperated breath. "If you don't fuck me right now, I will flip you over and ride you like cowgirl in heat."

He laughed and tossed the frozen condom package on the floor. "As you wish."

Catching my ass in both hands he lifted them and slid into me. I gasped, and he moaned as we stayed still relishing in the feeing of skin on skin. His hips thrusted slowly into me, the pace driving me into a frenzy. I could feel that familiar heat and tightening as my body seemed to immediately respond to his every movement.

"Harder." I panted, reaching around him and grasping his shoulders. He complied and within seconds I was screaming as another monumental orgasm ripped through me.

I rode out each orgasm, feeling my nails dig into the firm skin of his back and shoulders. He whispered in Spanish, his breath so hot against my skin that it sent electric tingles everywhere. I wanted to watch him cum; I wanted to be in control.

"Stop." I pressed both hands against his chest and he froze, looking down at me with concern. "Flip over."

Concern was replaced with utter joy as he complied. I straddled his hips, slowly lowering myself onto him. Rolling my hips I began to slowly ride him. I watched in fascination as his face softened as pleasure ripped through him, his chest heaved as I felt him tense below me.

"Open your eyes." My voice was firm and I finally felt in control. He opened them, a smile beginning to smile. I licked my lips and rolled my hips again, sending him deeper at a new angle. He moaned and fluttered his eyes closed. I stopped and ground myself against him. "Open."

"Steph, that feels so good." He moaned, opening his eyes and curling his hands around my hips. "Fuck you feel so good."

"Keep your eyes open." I started moving again, his eyes twinkling as he stared into mine. "I want to see your eyes when you cum."

Picking up the pace, I let my body move in whatever way it felt best. Les looked as if he was desperately trying to hold onto control as he fought against his own release. I could feel my own flooding my body with the most intense heat I have ever felt.

"Oh God...Les." I felt like I was no longer in control of what my body was doing as my pace quickened. My muscled screamed as that coil seemed to tighten to the point of breaking.

"Beautiful…I can't hold off anymore." Les grunted out, his entire body tensing. I felt him finally give in and as his orgasm ripped through his body, triggering my own. It flashed through me, my entire body going rigid before I fell against his chest, the world going black.

I awoke still draped over Les' chest. His hand gently stroking my back as he whispered into my hair. I couldn't understand what he was saying, mostly because it was in Spanish but I knew what he was trying to convey.

"Steph." He whispered as I shifted slightly in his arms. Picking up my head I looked into his eyes. He smiled, those dimples once again melting my heart. "How are you feeling?"

"Amazing." I leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. "That was amazing."

"Yeah you were." He winked and wrapped his arms around me as he flipped me over and took his place between my legs. "As always, you are absolute perfection."

I laughed and shook my head. He smiled again, stroking my hair and wrapping the curls around his finger. Watching his face, I felt a pang of emotion deep down in my chest. I tensed.

"Tell me." Les whispered, making me smile remembering his use of that phrase earlier. "No regrets, Beautiful?"

"No." I shook my head, my eyebrows furrowing. "No regrets. I just felt..." I couldn't continue, not wanting to sound like some clingy female. This wasn't a relationship. This was Lester. My best friend. This was just sex.

"Steph." He pulled back further, his eyes flickering over my face reading my emotions. "I felt it, too."

"What?" I was pulled from my own muddling.

"That feeling, of being whole. Of peace." He smiled again, tracing my bottom lip with his thumb. "I felt it."

"Lester, we can't…I mean, we couldn't…shouldn't."

"We can and could." He frowned. "But only if you are ready for it. As for shouldn't…well, I can't say that I deserve to have someone like you, but I would appreciate every second you allow me. You are worth more than you can imagine."

"What about..." I couldn't even finish the sentence. Lester's shoulders slumped, knowing exactly what I was talking about. "I mean..."

"One step at a time, Love." He whispered. "Why don't we just see what we have before we think about what we need to do?"

I looked at him again, trying to focus on the logical part of my brain. Lester Santos was not the man that I would have ever thought of being relationship material, but to be honest neither am I. He has been one of my best friends for years, always there for me no matter what. He has never given me reason to think that he would not hurt me, nor has he ever lied to me.

"Okay." I smiled, watching his eyes light up. His lips pressed into mine as his response. We kissed passionately, and I could feel that heat once again began to stir. I broke the kiss and looked at him. "Les?"

"Yes, Steph?" He smiled, his lips a breath away from mine.

"Fuck me again?" I smirked and giggled as his face turned absolutely mischievous.

"As you wish."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

We lay snuggled into each other's arms after the third round of lovemaking. Les' hand ran from the back of my neck to my hip and back, the motion making my eyelids heavier and heavier. We had slept for a couple hours between rounds and now the sun was shining through the windows. It was mid-afternoon.

"Beautiful?" He whispered, running his fingers through my hair.

"Hmm?" Lifting my head I looked into his beautiful face.

"I have to put more wood on the fire. Are you hungry?" He kissed my lips softly and I nodded. "Let me get you something to slip on."

He slid out from underneath the covers and walked over to a dresser in the corner of the room. I stared at his bare ass and the way that his muscles rippled in his back as he dug through the drawer. Pulling out a shirt, a pair of boxers and a pair of flannel pants he turned and winked.

"I could feel your eyes burning into my ass, Steph." He laughed, tossing me the shirt and boxers as he slipped on the flannel pants. I quickly followed suit and hopped off the bed to follow him into the main area of the cabin.

The fire had died down quite a bit, but was still giving off a little heat. I curled up on the couch with the blanket we had left there and watched as he stacked more wood onto the fire. It felt so natural to be in this situation with Lester and while I loved it, I couldn't help but wonder why this didn't feel weird.

"What are you hungry for?" Les clapped his hands together, knocking off dirt and wood chips. I shrugged. Just as I was going to say something we heard the distinct sound of his cell phone going off somewhere in the back of the cabin. "Shit." Les shook his head and made his way back toward the sound of his phone.

My heart raced, knowing who it was on the other end of that phone call. I knew it was Ranger, and that he was probably not happy. I looked around the living space and gathered up the clothes that I had taken off in here. Slipping off his t-shirt I replaced my bra and thermal shirt. I slipped on my flannel shirt as I made my way back toward the bedroom. I found Lester pacing at the end of the bed talking on his phone.

"Thanks, Bobby." Les sighed, running his hand though his hair. "How much time do we have?" He watched as I picked up pieces of clothing and slipping them on. "Shit, alright I appreciate you keeping this on the down low." I got dressed and sat on the edge of the bed. Les stopped in front of me and ran his fingers through my hair. "I know. I know. I understand."

His hand cupped my cheek and his thumb ran long my bottom lip. After a few noncommittal grunts he hung up the phone and sighed.

"Sounds like that went well." I gathered his hand into mine and pressed a kiss into his palm.

"It was Bobby. Ranger went to check on us and flipped when we weren't there and that I ditched the tracker." Another huge sigh followed by a groan as he flopped face first on the bed next to me. "Bobby told him that I had to bring you to the Doctor to finish up with your physical. I guess he bought it, but he wants us both in his office tomorrow morning."

"That sounds like a blast." I swatted his butt. "Get dressed, Santos. We need to head back before he shows up at my apartment. If I'm not there tonight, you know he will do something stupid."

He groaned again, picking up a pillow and shoving it over his head. I swatted his butt again and got up calling over my shoulder for him to get moving. I had just finished tying my boots when he strolled into the living room fully dressed in Rangeman black. Plopping down on the sofa next to me, he pulled his boots over and began to put them on. I watched as his fingers pulled and tightened the laces, tying and tucking the bows in the cuff. He stood, holding out his hand for me to take; pulling me to my feet next to him.

"I'm sorry this went to shit. I was hoping that we could just hang out here for the night and then head into work tomorrow. We both needed some quiet time." He chuckled, lowering his voice. "Well, it wasn't really quiet, but I think we both needed it."

Swatting his shoulder I laughed, grabbing my coat and slipping it on.

"Can you go start the vehicle? I need to put out the fires and get this beast all locked up." He handed me the keys and I nodded. "I am planning on coming back this weekend, so it won't take me very long to get it ready."

I ran out and started the SUV, pressing the defrost button and putting the heat on high. The windows were already covered with a fine layer of snow, but thankfully they weren't frosted over. I stomped my feet on the small welcome mat in front of the door before heading in. Lester had just put out the fires, and was walking out from the back as I came in.

"I figured we can stop at the gas station right before we get on the interstate. I'm starving and I am sure that you are too." He moved around quickly, washing the cups and bagging the food garbage and tossing it in a wooden box under the sink. Taking a last look around, he turned to me. "You ready?"

The SUV was warm as we slid in. We both stared at the cabin for a moment before Lester pulled around and back out the driveway. We were quiet as we drove down the winding country road; stopping at a gas station right before the interstate. He pulled up to a pump and turned off the engine.

"I'm going to fill up. Do you want to go and get some food?" He smiled when I nodded.

The gas station was small, but had a large selection of food. Grabbing a small basket, I started down the aisles grabbing chips and a couple of candy bars. I was standing in front of the hot food dispensers when Lester strolled in, stomping his feet on the entry way mat and nodding at the man behind the counter. He saw me after a beat, smiled and made his way to me.

"Looking good, Plum." He wrapped his arms around me from behind; peeking into the basket. "What are you trying to decide between?"

"I dunno. They have those taquitos thingys, but ever since that night we sat in front of Taco Bell for 18 hours, I haven't been able to eat anything spicy." I leaned into him, loving how comfortable it was in his arms. "They have hot dogs. I know you love gas station hot dogs."

"Hell yeah I do!" He kissed my cheek loudly and released me, heading straight toward the hot dog rollers. I grabbed a turkey sandwich, tossing it in the basket before making my way toward the cold drinks. Lester tossed four hotdogs wrapped in wax paper. "I need some serious energy."

"I wonder why." I felt the blush flood my face.

"I definitely don't mind how I lost it, that's for sure." He leaned over and nipped the sensitive skin of my neck before grabbing a couple energy drinks, soda and an iced coffee. "Anything else?"

"I think this should do." I laughed, dramatically hefting the basket. He took it from me and pinched my ass as we made our way to the check-out counter. After a small argument about who should pay, Lester finally slapped down a one hundred dollar bill.

"Keep the change, Man." He grabbed the bags and my hand and led me out of the store with a grin on his face. Opening the door, he helped me in handed the bag of goodies before shutting the door.

I had my sandwich unwrapped and in my mouth by the time that he got in the front seat. We buckled and were on our way, shoving our faces with our gas station finds as we hit the interstate. I had made my way through my sandwich, half the bag of chips and a candy bar when I heard my phone ring. We both froze, glancing at one another.

"Should I answer?" I asked, looking at my purse sitting on the floor by my feet. He shook his head, shoving his third hot dog into his mouth. I pulled out my phone and looked at the display. "Wow."

"What?" His voice was muffled by the hot dog.

"I have seventeen missed calls and twelve text messages." I laughed and checked the texts. "They are all from Ranger, minus one from Lula wanting me to tell you that your order came in."

"Yes!" He hissed. Lula had hosted a Passion party a few weeks ago, and since she didn't have many friends who didn't already have the entire collection she asked me to help get some more people in. Tank, Lester, Bobby, Grandma and Connie all bought a ton of stuff. "What's Bossman telling ya?"

"Well, let's see." I cleared my throat and opened Ranger's texts scrolling until the first one I had missed. "'Babe'…typical. 'Babe, call me'….Getting a little better. ' Where are you?' He never asks me that."

"Because he always knows where you are." Lester laughed, shoving a handful of chips in his mouth.

"Ugh..that's true." I shook my head and continued. "'Babe, you're playing with fire.' Meh that's normal. 'Stephanie, this isn't funny.'" I winced. "Shit, he used my full name. He must be pissed."

"Let him be pissed. You are not responsible for his merriment, Steph."

"Merriment?" I scoffed, shaking my head. "Alright...Babe...blah blah blah. Is Lester with you? Blah blah blah." I froze reading the last few messages. Lester looked at me.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." I slipped my phone back into my purse and zipped it closed.

"Steph, what did he say?" Lester grabbed my hand. I shook my head and sighed.

"He said 'Please'." I bit the side of my cheek and stared out the window.

"What does that mean? He said please to what?" He kept glancing from me to the road. "Steph, tell me."

"He said, 'Please don't hide from me.' He said he was worried about me and can't stand not knowing if I am okay or not. He said he just wants to keep me safe." I cleared my throat and pulled at an imaginary string on my jeans.

"Call him." Les released my hand, reaching down and pulling out his phone from his cargo pocket. "Tell him that we are on our way back now and that you forgot your phone in the vehicle."

"Les..."

"Do it." He shook the phone slightly. I took it and looked at the screen. There was a picture of him and I making faces at one of those carnival booths. I stared at the screen, not wanting to call but knowing that I probably should. "Steph, it's okay call him. You have nothing to worry about."

I tapped the phone icon and scrolled for Ranger's number. After taking a deep breath, I tapped it and grabbed ahold of Lester's hand. It rang twice before Ranger picked up.

"What the fuck!? Where the fuck are you?!" Ranger shouted into the phone. I immediately pushed the phone away from my ear due to the harshness of his voice.

"Ranger?" My voice was so weak and feeble sounding that I immediately regretted not take a deep breath first.

"Babe?" His tone immediately switched. "Babe, where are you? Are you okay? What's going on?"

"Ranger, I'm okay. I just forgot my phone in the car. I'm sorry that I worried you." I tried desperately to keep my voice from cracking.

"Why are you calling from Santos' phone?" I could hear the accusation in his voice which made me shrink in my seat and look up at Lester nervously.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay. I hate to think that you were worried."

"Where are you?" He asked again, this time firm.

"Umm…" I looked up at Lester. He mouthed 'Interstate 17'. "We are on Interstate 17. We will be back in an hour or so."

"Let me talk to Santos." Ranger had his all business voice again. I handed Lester the phone, which he took after releasing my hand.

"Boss." He rolled his eyes. "Yes, sir. She is just fine." He listened for a moment, his jaw clenching. "She is with me; you know that she is safe." I reached up and wrapped my finger around a curl in his hair. "I'm bringing her home, yes." Smiling, I ran my fingernails over his scalp. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he bit his bottom lip. "Got it. Crystal Clear." I ran my nails over his scalp again. "Traffic is a bitch, boss. Make it two hours."

Les ended the car, flipped on his blinkers and screeched to a stop on the shoulder. I yelped as he unbuckled my seat belt and pulled me across the seat and onto his lap; his mouth crashing onto mine. I moaned, curling both hands into his hair and kissing him back.

"You are turning into a vixen." He whispered into my neck as he nibbled. I ground myself against him, tipping my head back offering him the rest of my neck. "I don't want to fuck you on the side of the interstate, but you are making it really…hard."

"I can tell." I giggled, grinding myself against his lap feeling the effects of my teasing.

After another toe curling kiss, he sat me back down in my seat and returned the seat belt to its place.

"Stay." His hands held out palms facing me. "I have so much blood flowing away from my brain that I can't think straight."

I laughed as he pulled back onto the road, our hands clasped together.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Pulling in the parking lot of my apartment building seemed almost awkward. Lester and I sat there in the SUV, staring at the door as if it was going to move closer. I glanced around and didn't see the Turbo or any other Black Rangeman vehicle but I couldn't help that feeling inching through me.

Turning off the engine, Lester got out and walked to my side of the vehicle. I gathered my things as he opened the door and helped me out. Keeping my hand in his, we walked into the building and then the elevator.

"Does this feel weird?" I asked, not looking at Lester.

"Not gonna lie. It does a little bit, but not in a weird regretful way." He curled me under his arm and lead me into the hallway as the elevator doors opened. I held out my keys as we reached my door. He unlocked it and stepped inside, following our normal routine. When the apartment was deemed safe, I went inside; closing the door behind me.

Lester was feeding Rex, who happily hobbled out of his soup can snatching the bits of apple he dropped in. My purse slid onto its hook by the hallway closet as I removed my cellphone. I was staring at it when he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"It's okay, Steph." He whispered, kissing the skin behind my ears and sending a rush through my body. "We didn't do anything wrong."

"I know. I don't know why I have to feel so nervous." I sighed, and turned around to face him. "It's not like we eloped. I mean...we're just testing the waters, right?" The uncertainty in my voice irritated me.

"We are whatever we choose to be." He kissed me softly, running his fingers through my hair. "You don't belong to anyone, and you don't have to explain your actions to anyone but yourself. If you want, we can keep whatever we have going on between just you and me."

"That might be the best idea." I smiled, thinking about Ranger's inability to allow me to have a private life. "He's still my best friend, and it will suck keeping something like this from him. But I think it is probably best."

"This thing.." He pointed back and forth between us. "Is new to both of us. I know that I have a horrible reputation, but I need you to know that I didn't….I wouldn't." Sighing he shook his head. "This isn't just about sex. Which was great..amazing even. I feel connected to you." He was rambling nervously, his eyebrows knitting together in frustration.

"Les." I laughed, taking his face in both of my hands. "I know what you mean. The sex was amazing, but I think we both felt something maybe a little more substantial than either of us really expected. I trust that you aren't just using me as a booty call." He chuckled, and I continued. "Plus, I am sure that you have a long list of booty calls to choose from if that were the case."

"One day, I want to convince you how fucking sexy you really are." His voice lowered as he wound his arms around me, pressing me against him. I could feel how aroused he was. "If anything, I am grateful that out of the six billion people in this world you are giving me a chance with you."

His mouth crashed onto mine, kissing me passionately and curling my toes. When we broke, both of us were heated and breathless.

"I'll see you in the morning, Beautiful." He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. "I'll try to stay away until then." When he smiled, those dimples appeared again.

One last kiss before he released me from his arms, making me feel suddenly colder in more way then the obvious. '

"Good night, Beautiful."

"Good night, Lester." He walked out of my apartment and I followed, locking the door behind him. Leaning up against the door I closed my eyes and relived the cabin, a smile spreading across my face and heat flushing my cheeks.

"Cold shower." I whimpered, heading toward the bathroom.

I woke in the middle of the night, shooting up in bed and gasping. Frantically I looked around trying to see what woke me. A dark figure sat in the chair by the window.

"Ranger, you are going to give me a heart attack." I gasped out, grabbing a pillow and tossing it at him. It connected, but with less gusto then I had hoped. It mostly just looked like I tossed it gingerly into his lap. Leaning over I clicked on the lamp that sat on the bed side table, wincing as the light burned my eyes. After a moment, when my eyes had adjusted, I looked over at him.

"Babe." He spoke softly, a small grin on his face. He cradled the pillow in his hands like it was going to break. Standing he slid into the bed next to me, propping the assault pillow behind him.

"Is everything okay?" I leaned back on my elbow, my cheek resting on the palm of my hand.

"Always, Babe." He spoke without his voice wavering, but his eyes held something definitely unsaid. "Everything okay with you?"

"Yeah, I guess so." My stomach coiled as my brain flashed through anxiously all the things he could be referring to. "I've had some crazy hours lately." I laughed nervously, stopping when he tilted his eyebrow up.

"Yeah. Crazy hours." He sighed and wrapped an around me, pulling me against his side. "I haven't been able to talk to you in a while."

"You are a busy man. You know, being the big bad ass CEO of a major corporation." Poking his ribs, I wiggled my eyebrows at him teasingly. "It's not like you sit around all day eating bonbons."

"While that sounds like a great time." He smiled. "I can't sit still that long."

"I've noticed." Tilting my head toward his feet, which were crossed and twitching. He laughed, squeezing me gently and laying a kiss on the top of my head.

"Can't keep anything from you, can I."

"Ranger, is everything good?" I pulled away slightly, pushing up so that I was leaning on his chest with my hands folded underneath them. I looked at his face, hoping to see a crack in his notorious blank face.

"Everything is fine, Steph." He smiled again, but it didn't reach his eyes. I attempted an eyebrow raise, but based on his chuckle, I failed. "Honestly, I'm fine. I just missed you."

"I missed you too, Batman." I curled into him again. "You staying the night, or did you just come to cuddle."

His chest shook with soft laughter as he tightened his hold. "If you would allow it, I could stay. I could use a good night's sleep."

"Alright, you can stay." I sat up and adjusted the pillows and pointed at him. "But no sleeping naked and no stealing the covers."

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled broadly and stood, walking to my dresser and pulling out one of the many silk black boxers I have 'procured' over the years. He began to strip and while I would normally stare and ogle; I felt the need to avert my eyes when until he was boxer clad. I leaned over and flipped off the light as he slid into the bed next to me.

"I have a meeting with the boss tomorrow." I whined. "So, I have to get up early."

"Yeah, I heard that boss of yours is a real ass." He placed his phone, and gun on the small table on his side of the bed. "Hopefully, you put him in his place."

"Oh I will." Laughing as he lay down and pulled me against him. "And he's not so much an ass as a egomaniac."

"Good night, Babe." He laughed, pinching my ass.

"Good night, Ranger."

I laid there listening to his breathing even out and eventually fall sleep. Laying here with him felt so natural and so right, but there was a part of me that felt like this shouldn't. I can admit to myself that I was in love with him, and that part of me wished that this could be my forever. Another part of me knew that to really give what Lester and I had a chance, I need to set boundaries for myself when he comes to Ranger. That part of my heart that still held hope for our 'Someday' ached and screamed out for me to forget the cabin and the feeling that Lester and I shared, but the broken part of me fought back wanting to heal my forever breaking heart.

I finally fell into a restless sleep. Dreams of Ranger and Lester fighting riddled my brain. I woke a few times in a start, frantically trying to keep still as to not wake Ranger. Tomorrow was going to be a long and tiring day.


End file.
